


Peach Tree.

by AnnyGomez



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: In which Minnie finally gets to talk with the girl she has been watching for the past few weeks.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Peach Tree.

"Shuhua stop chasing the dogs-Yuqi! What's that in your mouth?"

"a rock!"

"Spit it out!- Shuhua! get away from the lake."

Minnie watched from the the picnic table as the brown haired girl struggled to keep the two kids in one place at the same time; She never talked to her but knew her name was Miyeon by the times she heard the little girl, Shuhua, yell ' _ You're not my mom, Miyeon-Unnie _ ' everytime she was lectured about something; Watching the whole thing could be quiet entertaining when the kids weren't trying to get themselves killed; Like when Yuqi tried to fight one of the geese last week and Minnie watched, from afar, as the girl ran around the park with two toddlers on her arms as she tried to escape from the evil bird.

She looks to her side, Soyeon and Soojin were quite literally little angels; They obeyed most of the time, they didn't throw any tantrums plus it was pretty easy to get them entertained, all she needed to do is give them some crayon and a sheet of paper and they're pretty happy with it; So she could take them to the park, let them play while enjoying her iced tea in peace as she reads her favorite magazine and watch Miyeon struggle with the kids she had to put on those baby leashes so they couldn't run to their deaths. 

"What are you drawing, Soojin?" She asked, with a gentle smile as she turned her attention to the little girl.

"Butterfly." 

A girl of few words, Soojin didn't talk much; She was a shy kid, even after Minnie had been her babysitter for a few months, she would rather stay on her own and do her thing. 

"I'm drawing a castle!" Soyeon was just as quiet, but definitely more excited around people. She was comfortable with it so she was always up to talking. 

"Woah, good job you two-"

" _ SHUHUA _ !" She jumps at the voice and looks at Miyeon again who had pulled the baby leash just in time to keep the little girl from diving into the lake. "Sweetie you can't swim!" She said as she pulled the pouting girl back while Yuqi was wiggling to get away from Miyeon's hold who was now carrying her under her arm like a sack of potatoes. 

' _ ah, yes. Every woman has motherly instincts _ ' Minnie thought, with an amused smirk as she watched Miyeon shake Yuqi under her arm to keep her quiet as she pulled Shuhua away from the lake and like she was a cat stuck in a leash, Shuhua threw herself on the grass as dramatically as a 5 year old could while being dragged away. 

Literally dragged away.

Minnie quickly shifted her attention back to the megazine she was supposed to be reading once she noticed the girl coming towards one of the picnic tables around them; Hopefully she wasn't caught enjoying the whole show that was Miyeon trying to control the two toddlers from hell, now she feels bad for complaining about the one time Soojin didn’t wanted to change her cherry themed dress after it got dirty with ice cream; there was definitely worse children out there.

She glanced from the top of her magazine as she put the two kids down, making them sit by the table; Most of the time when Minnie looked at Miyeon, she was used to seeing her with a worried look on her face, or panicking, usually because of the two hurricanes she had to babysit but right now as she managed to calm both down by giving them a carton of watermelon juice and milk, the girl couldn't help but admire her soft and gentle smile as she caressed the kids' hair; Despite the amount of stress that those two caused her, Minnie could tell that she really adored them by the way her eyes were shining. 

She decided Miyeon looked the prettiest like this and of course this type of thought made the girl blush behind the magazine she was pretending to read; A girl like Miyeon for sure had a boyfriend, there's no way she hasn't when she looks so warm and pretty and- Minnie's eyes went wide once she noticed that the girl was approaching her so she quickly looked back to her magazine and kept on pretending. 

"hm. excuse me?"

"yes?" Minnie internally pat herself on the back for being able to act like she wasn't staring just a few seconds ago. 

"Sorry to bother, but would it be okay if you lend me some of the napkins?" She asked, pointing to the napkins on top of the their table, she usually had them when the girls had to eat something and would always make a mess and judging by the way the other kid, Yuqi, looked like she just went to war she was sure Miyeon would need those so with a silent nod she gave them to Miyeon who smiled and it was like her eyes became even more friendly than before. The thai doesn't think she even met someone who looked like they had the sun in their gaze. 

She watched as Miyeon sat down next to Yuqi and gently cleaned her cheeks while the girl was focused on finishing her drink and Minnie would probably keep on watching the adorable scene in front of her if it wasn't for the sudden noise beside her. 

"WOAH!" Definitely none of her kids, Soyeon was only loud at home in front of the TV and she wasn't sure Soojin's voice could go higher than a whisper so when she looked at the side she saw the other kid, Shuhua, kneeling on her seat next to Soojin who was still drawing her butterfly. "Pretty Drawing!" The girl said, excitedly and Minnie giggled when Soojin looked at her as if asking for help on how to respond. 

"How do we say, Soojin?" She encouraged, smiling at them. 

"Thank you" The girl mumbled, shy. 

"I'm so sorry for that" She heard Miyeon say. "Shuhua don't bother the girl" 

"Not bothering!" Shuhua replied. "Want drawing too!" She added, still looking at Soojin who just quietly gave her a piece of paper and the crayon she wasn't using. 

"They are so energetic," Minnie said, watching as Miyeon finished cleaning Yuqi up. "Are they always like this?" 

Miyeon sighed in defeat as Yuqi stood up and quickly made her way to Shuhua to watch what she was drawing. 

"Yes. All the time, Everyday" Minnie could almost laugh at how she looked like a defeated parent. "Shuhua is more easy to control but Yuqi looks like she drank 10 energy drinks in one go" 

"Woah" She looked at Yuqi who quickly gave up on Shuhua who now had all her attention on Soojin and was gushing over her pretty blue butterfly, and was now bothering Soyeon instead who surprisingly didn't mind and would just ask the girl for which crayon she wanted and Yuqi gave her, watching in wonder as she drew her castle. "Yeah, I can see that" 

"She's adorable though. They both are" The girl said, with that adoration in her eyes that made Minnie smile in wonder; Usually people their age would hate being stuck babysitting and she had to admit that for a while, the thought of babysitting the two kids was like a chore but she eventually got over it plus Soojin and Soyeon didn't gave her any trouble but on Miyeon's case she could tell she truly liked the kids. "They are very smart too! They know Korean and Chinese" She added, like a proud mother. 

"Really?" She asked, surprised. Miyeon nodded, making sure to leave out how at the start the two kids would talk in chinese to each other just to confuse Miyeon until their parents ordered them to stop. "That's amazing" Then she realized something. "Ah! I'm Minnie by the way"

The other girl smiled wider. "Miyeon" She said and the thai nodded, like she didn't already know that. "What about the kids?" She asked.

"Soojin and Soyeon" She replied, pointing at them. "Not as energetic as yours" She laughed. 

"Thank god" The girl replied, giggling. "If they become friends then it's good they aren't as energetic" She added before her phone started to buzz. "Oh, sorry. We have to go now" That sentence alone was enough to make Shuhua and Yuqi whine in protests since they were having fun just by sitting down and helping both Soojin and Soyeon with their drawings. 

If Minnie was 6, she probably would do the same. 

"Sorry, But you two can play together tomorrow," Miyeon said before looking at Minnie. "You'll be here tomorrow right?" 

Minnie nodded. "Yes" 

"Then it's a date!" Minnie blushed at the choice of words and watched in silence as Shuhua and Yuqi followed Miyeon, looking like they were going to someone's funeral. Those were very dramatic kids, the older thought but still couldn't help but smile at them. "Bye Bye!" 

Minnie and the girls waved at them as they watched them go, she could tell they were a bit sad, even Soojin who was acting annoyed by Shuhua's loud and constant compliments; But there was always tomorrow and she had the feeling that she would be seeing Miyeon quite often now. 

And in the following months, after several days of bringing the kids to the park so they could play together everyday after school, when Miyeon asked Minnie on a date under the blossoming peach tree of the park, The Thai laughed shyly as she said yes. 

Yeah, she was right. She was definitely going to see Miyeon a lot from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
